The hero's new life
by williamjamsephillips
Summary: Percy is betrayed by his girlfriend after coming back from Athena's quest. He asks Hecate to fake his death and his father to flash him home after going to the river Lethe to lose his memories. Two years later a certain demigod daughter of Zeus and moon goddess spot the hero when going to retrieve a demigod.
1. Percy is betrayed

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Rick does.

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Summary: Percy is betrayed by his girlfriend after coming back from Athena's quest. He asks Hecate to fake his death and his father to flash him home after going to the river Lethe to lose his memories. 2 years later a certain demigod daughter of Zeus and moon goddess spot the hero when going to retrieve a demigod.**_

Percy feels really excited as he gives the last item to Athena for her permission to marry his girlfriend Annabeth.

Athena chews on her bottom lip a few times as she goes back and forth in her mind. She knows about what Annabeth was doing while Perseus was doing the quests to marry her. _I hope he won't be too hurt._ She takes a diamond ring with an emerald on the top, wise girl and seaweed brain together forever is engraved inside. "You have my permission to marry Annabeth, I just hope you don't regret it" She said to the demigod with a frown before handing the ring to him. She touches his shoulder and flashes them to the entrance of Camp Half-blood. "Good luck" She said to him before flashing away.

Percy looks down at the beautiful ring with a small smile. He thought it was strange that Athena looked unhappy with tears flowing down her face. He shakes his head a bit to get rid of that image. _My mind must be playing tricks on me._ He runs into the camp and sees Chiron talking to Piper. "Hi Pipes, Chiron. I'm back" He said to them with a wide grin.

Chiron face turns pale white when he hears his favorite camper call them. "Welcome back Perseus. I'm guessing Lady Athena gave you Permission to marry Annabeth" He said to the demigod with a small smile.

"Of course Chiron, I got the ring to propose to wise girl" Percy said happily as he pulls out the diamond ring.

Piper gasps at the beautiful ring. She looks at Percy and opens her mouth to tell him about Annabeth, but Chiron shakes his head. She watches her friend run off. _He's going to be crushed when he sees that cheating slut._

"Sometimes it's better for people to find out on their own because they wouldn't believe anything another person talk bad about their love one" Chiron said to the daughter of Aphrodite.

Piper looks at Chiron sadly with tears coming down her face. "He's going to be heart broken" She said to him. The truth was if Percy and Annabeth wasn't together, she would have taken him as her own.

Percy wonders why Piper looked like she was going to rip someone's head off. _Was she angry with me? Does she hate me?_ He doesn't like the thought of her hating him, it makes his heart ache. He quickly runs to the beach, but stops when he sees Annabeth laying on top of a girl with sea green eyes. _So dad had another child, but she looks a year younger than me._ He listens to what they're talking about.

"Annabeth I don't think what we're doing to my brother is right" Sonya said to the daughter of Athena with a small frown. She admires her big brother from all the things he did for the gods and demigods.

Annabeth looks down at Sonya. "Hmph he doesn't deserve me, he's always gone and I don't love him anymore" She said to the daughter of Poseidon.

Percy feels his heart clench in pain at what Annabeth just said about not loving him anymore. He clenches his hands before turning around swiftly. He runs to his father's cabin. He thought he'll get a happy ending like the hero Perseus, but it seems like fate hates him. _I guess it's because I didn't accept godhood._ He walks to the back and uses his water power to make a rainbow. "Oh Fleecy do me a solid. Show Sally Jackson of New York City" He said loudly as he puts a golden drachma into the rainbow. He smiles when he sees his wonderful mother. "Mom" He yells loudly.

Sally turns around and sees her son. "Percy where have you been young man" She said to him with a small frown.

Percy cries as he's remembers what he heard not to long ago.

"What's wrong Percy?" Sally asks her son with a soft smile.

"Mom I went on a quest to proof my love to Annabeth and I just found out that she's cheating on me" Percy said to his mom as tears leak out of his eyes and down his face.

Sally's eyes widened at what her son just said about Annabeth. She couldn't believe that sweet girl would do that. "Are you sure?" She asks him.

Percy bites his bottom lip and nods at her. "Yes, she even said that she doesn't love me anymore to my half-sister" He said to her.

"What will you do Percy?" Sally asks him tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

Percy smiles at his mom. "I thought about it while doing the quest just in case something bad happened to me" He said to her softly.

"Are you coming home?" Sally asks him with a small smile.

Percy nods at her. "Yes mom I'm going to come home, but I'll be different. I have a plan that won't put you or Paul in danger of monsters attacking" He said to her.

"How will you do that son?" Sally asks him a bit curious.

"I plan to ask the goddess Hecate to give me a potion to erase my demigod scent and fake my death. Then I'll shadow travel to the river Lethe and dunk my head in to lose my memories" He said to her with a small smile.

Sally couldn't believe what Percy plans to do, but then another side of her is looking forward to spending time with her son again. "Okay son, we'll be waiting for you. I have a surprise for you also" She said to him with a wide grin.

Percy grins at his mom. "Okay. bye" He said to her as he swipes through the message with his hand. He prays to his father. _Dad I need your help with something._

 _Son what do you need help with? Poseidon said to his son._

Percy smiles happily. _I plan to fake my death and erase my memories._

 _Why? Poseidon said loudly._

 _I found Annabeth laying on top of my half-sister, she's been cheating since I've been gone. I want to start a new life._

 _I won't be able to persuade you not to do this huh? Poseidon asks his son._

 _No dad. I plan on erasing my scent,memories, faking death after I ask Lady Hebe to make me twelve again before I came to camp, so mom and me will be together._

 _Poseidon frowns a bit at what his son just said, but nods. I understand, but what do you want me to do?_

 _I need you to flash me home and not tell anyone about me being alive. Only you, Hecate, Hebe, Hades, and mom will know._

 _Okay son just let me know when you get to the river Lethe. Poseidon said to him._

Percy nods and tells his dad that he loves him before cutting the connection. He iris messages Hecate next and asks her if she could help him plan his fake death and erase his scent.

Hecate looks at Perseus before nodding to him. "Okay, I'll do it since you helped me and my children get treated better" She said to him with a small smile. "The potion will last until your 18th birthday" She said to him.

"That's perfect, thank you Lady Hecate." Percy said happily to the goddess of magic.

"You're welcome Perseus and good luck with your new life" The goddess of magic said to him softly.

Percy nods at her before cutting off the connection. The next person he iris messages is Hebe, the goddess of youth.

Hebe's eyes widened when she sees the twice hero of Olympus. "What can I do for you Perseus?" She asks him a bit curious.

Percy smiles at the goddess of youth. "Hi Lady Hebe, I have a favor to ask you." He said smiling brightly at her.

Hebe nods at him. "Okay, what's this favor you want Hero of Olympus" She asks him tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

Percy tells Hebe everything from finding out Annabeth cheated and saying that she didn't love him anymore to the plan he made for a new life.

Hebe listened and watched Perseus show how hurt he is about Annabeth. Her eyes widened at the plan that he came up with for a new life. "I don't mind making you young again, if it makes you happier" She said to him with a small smile.

Percy smiles happily. "Thank you Lady Hebe, you're making me really happy" He said to her crying tears of joy.

"You're welcome Perseus, come to me when you're ready" Hebe said to him with a bright smile.

Percy nods at the goddess of youth. "I'll see you later" He said to her before cutting the connection. _Okay that's almost everyone, but now I need to talk to uncle Hades._ He makes another rainbow and Iris messages Hades. "Uncle Hades" He yells loudly.

Hades turns around quickly and sees his nephew. "Hello Perseus, how's my favorite nephew?" He asks him with a small grin.

"Bad" Percy said to the god of underworld. He tells his uncle everything from Annabeth cheating to his plan for a new life.

Hades nods at his nephew as he pours his heart out. _I knew she wasn't good enough for him._ "I see that you got everything planned nicely, but I'm guessing you need me to do something for you right?" He said to him with a small grin.

Percy grins widely. "Yes I need you to tell everyone that I'm dead and my soul entered Elysium, if they don't believe my death" He said to his uncle.

Hades smirks widely. "Hmm I can do that nephew, and I'm guessing you don't want my son to know anything about it right?" He said to him.

"Yes just tell him that he can't communicate with my soul" Percy said to him sadly.

Hades nods at him. "You got everything all tied up. Good luck with your new life and would it be fine for the ones who know to visit?" He said to him.

Percy thinks for a few seconds before nodding. "That's fine with me, anyone coming to visit ill have to show up in human forms since I won't remember anything in the supernatural world" He said to him.

"Okay Nephew, I'll see you later" Hades said to him.

Percy smiles. "See you later uncle Hades, and thanks for the shadow traveling power" He said to him with a wide grin before cutting the connection. _Now I need to go to Hecate's shop. He writes a letter to Chiron and his sister._ He writes about the centaur being the best camp councilor and trainer ever and that he'll miss him. He also writes that he'll be gone for a few months to heal himself and not to tell anyone other than he'll be back. For his sister, he wrote that he doesn't hate her and hope that she takes care of Annabeth. He puts his sister's letter under the blanket before shadow traveling to the entrance and finding the centaur still there. "This is for you" He said to him with a frown.

Chiron looks down at the letter before nodding at Percy. He watches the son of Poseidon shadow travel away before he opens the letter. He starts to tear up in the middle of the letter. _I'll make sure no one finds out and good luck._

Percy appears in Hecate's shop causing her to jump a bit in surprise.

"Perseus when could you shadow travel?" Hecate asks him curiously.

Percy grins widely. "It seems my uncle Hades sneakingly gave me this ability after I wished for his throne back" He said to the goddess of magic.

Hecate giggles a bit. "Ah I see, well here's the potion. It will last until your eighteenth birthday which is in one year" She said to him softly. She wonders why the demigod is grinning at her. "Hmm did you find a way to extend this potion some how?" She asks him with a small grin.

Percy grins widely and nods at her. "Yep I asked a favor of a certain goddess to change me" He said to her.

Hecate's eyes widened at what he said. "Ah I see, what age?" She asks him giggling a bit.

"12 years old before I came to camp" Percy said to the goddess.

"Ah well that means you have 6 years of monster free life, and don't worry about the dead body. I'll make sure it's realistic" She said to him.

Percy nods at her. He pulls out a pen from his pocket and hands it to her."That will make it more realistic" he said to her.

Hecate nods at Perseus. "Yes this will make it more believable because everyone knows about your sword" She said to him.

Percy nods his head up and down. "Well see you later Lady Hecate" He said to her before shadow traveling to Hebe's home. He knocks on the door and waits for her answer.

"Come in Perseus" Hebe said loudly to the demigod on the other side.

Percy grabs the doorknob and opens it before walking into her house. He closes the door and walks up to the goddess of youth. "Sorry it took awhile, I had to get the potion and talk to Hades" He said to her with a small smile.

"It's okay Perseus, I understand" Hebe said smiling brightly at him.

"Well I'm ready to be twelve again" Percy said to her excitedly.

Hebe giggles a bit and nods Perseus. "Okay close your eyes and open your mouth" She said to the demigod.

Percy closes his eyes and opens his mouth wide.

Hebe chants words in greek and pours a 'special' drink into his mouth with one of her cups. She watches his body shrink down and she notices how cute he looks when he was twelve years old. "You were one cute twelve year old" She said to him giggling a bit.

Percy opens his eyes and looks down at his body, he turns to the mirror on the wall. He blushes deeply at what Hebe just said to him about being cute at twelve. "Thank you Lady Hebe" He said to her. He tackles the goddess and wraps her in a gentle hug.

"You're welcome Perseus and have fun with your childhood" Hebe said to him with a small grin.

Percy nods at her. "Okay see you later Lady Hebe" He said to her. He leaves out of the door and goes behind the house. He summons Iris and tells her to block messages from everyone. He asks the goddess to not tell anyone about him.

"Okay Perseus I'll make sure to do that" Iris said to him with a sad smile.

"Thank You Iris. I'll tell dad that you can be added to visit" Percy said to her with a small smile.

Iris brightens up after that. "Okay good luck on your new life" She said to him.

Percy smiles at Iris before shadow traveling to the river Lethe. _Here's to a new life without monsters._ He drinks the whole potion before throwing empty test tube onto the ground shattering it. He prays and connects to Poseidon. _Dad I'm near the river Lethe. Oh yeah I let Iris know and told her that she can visit._

 _So this is it son huh? Poseidon said to him._

 _Yep, but you'll be able to see me. Don't forget to tell mom to block all Iris messages and not let anyone come other than you six._

 _Okay son, I'll make sure to tell her. Now go ahead with your plan. Poseidon said sighing a bit._

 _I love you dad._ Percy disconnects before He gets on his hands and knees before dunking his head in the river.

Poseidon flashes to the river Lethe and finds his son out cold. He smiles sadly as he grabs him and flashes away to Sally's house in New York City. He places him down in front of the door and knocks on it before flashing away.

Sally unlocks and opens the door to find her twelve year old son knocked out. "My baby" She said loudly as she pulls him into the house. She asked Paul to help carry Percy to his room. She made sure to block all IM's from everyone. H _e's going to be happy when he sees Sandra._

Time Skip(A week later)-Camp half-blood.

Amanda, a daughter of Athena who Percy treated as a little sister was running really fast towards the entrance of Camp half-blood and up to the centaur. "Chiron it's terrible on the way home I found big brother's dead body" She said to him as tears leak out of her eyes and go down her face.

"Child slow down. You must have been exhausted and your mind played tricks on you. Percy told me that he was going home" Chiron said to her.

Amanda shakes her head from left to right fast. "No, the body had his sword riptide in his chest" She said to him crying louder.

Chiron sighs a bit as he looks down at the daughter of Athena. "Okay Amanda let me bring a few people, so if it's right we can carry his body back" He said to her. He walks over to the archery range and finds Thalia along with Percy's sister. "Thalia, Sonya I need you to come with me on a quest" He said to them with a small frown.

Thalia looks at Chiron and nods at him. "What kind of quest?" She asks him tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

Chiron bites his bottom lip a few times. "Well a camper found a dead demigod not to far from camp and we need to go pick him up" He said to her with a small frown.

Sonya looks at her trainer. "I'll go with Thalia too" She said smiling brightly at him.

Chiron nods at her and leads them to the gate. "Okay Amanda lead the way to him" She said to her with a grimace.

Amanda nodded at Chiron as she calms down a bit. She led the group to a cliff where she saw Percy's body.

"No, no, nooooooooooo. You can't be dead Kelphead" Thalia said loudly as tears flow down her face.

Sonya face turned ghost white when she sees Percy's body with Riptide stabbed through his chest. She turns away and throws up. She didn't tell anyone about the letter he left her. She felt terrible at what she did to her sweet brother and now he's dead.

Chiron grimaces. "Shroud from the son of Poseidon" He said to them.

Thalia stops crying and looks at Chiron. "Who did this?" She asks him angrily.

Chiron shakes his head. "I don't know, he told me that he was going home to his mom to heal his heart after being betrayed by his girlfriend" He said to her with a small frown.

Thalia looks at the centaur. "Annabeth was cheating on him with a guy?" She asks him frowning a bit.

Chiron shakes his head rapidly. "No, a girl" He said to her.

"Who?" Thalia asks him loudly.

"I can't tell you Thalia" Chiron said to her sadly.

"It's Sonya. I heard my sister talking to the daughters of Aphrodite about her affair" Amanda said to Thalia.

Thalia turns her attention to the squirming daughter of Poseidon. "Why?" She asks her.

Sonya cried a bit. "It was Annabeth, she was coming onto me. I've been telling her that we shouldn't do this to Percy, but she told me that she didn't love him anymore" She said to the daughter of Zeus.

Thalia calms down a bit. "I'm going to hurt your girlfriend so much because of her my cousin is dead" She said to the daughter of Poseidon as she clenches her hands into fists.

All Sonya could do was nod at Thalia.

Chiron tells everyone to help carry Percy to Camp half-blood.

They carried Percy's body to Camp half-blood. Thalia was going crazy after seeing her dead cousin.

"Okay campers I have an announcement. A hero is dead" Chiron said loudly as he shows the body to everyone causing many demigods to gasp and cry especially Piper.

Time skip(1 year later)-New York City

Percy smiles down at his adorable little sister Sandra. "Sandra come to your big brother" He said to her softly.

Sandra looks at her big brother before running away from him.

Percy gets up and runs after his little sister who's laughing. "Sandra be careful" He said to her.

Little did he know that because of Sandra someone from his past found him.

It's been a year since Percy died, Thalia made sure to punish Annabeth for killing him. She sighs a bit as she thinks about all the memories she had with her cousin. Today she was visiting the grave that Sally made for Percy. Her ears perked up when she heard a child's laughter and a boy's voice that sounded familiar. She turned her head around and saw something impossible. _No we saw his body. He can't be alive, Hades told us that he went to Elysium._ She started to feel hope bursting through her chest. I _got to tell Lady Artemis._ She quickly ran to the hunt and knocked on her door. "Lady Artemis I need to talk to you" She said loudly.

"Come inside Thalia" Artemis said to her Lieutenant.

Thalia walked into the tent and sees Artemis looking at a few photos of Percy that they took when he came to the hunt for a few months. She sighs a bit. "Lady Artemis you're not going to believe me, but I think I saw Percy chasing a little girl not too far from the grave" She said to the moon goddess.

Artemis turned her head around so fast that Thalia heard a snap. "How? We saw his body and not to mention Riptide stabbed through his chest" She said to her sister.

"I don't know, but what if Percy faked his death?" Thalia asks Artemis with a small frown.

Artemis looks at her Lieutenant before shaking her head. "I think you were imagining Percy being there. You need to rest" She said to her sister sadly.

Thalia nods at Artemis. "Maybe you're right. I must miss him so much that my mind is playing tricks on me" She said to the moon goddess. She leaves the tent and lays down on her own bed. _But what if what I saw was real._ She blacks out with that last thought.

 **End of chapter. Wew this is one of the ideas I wanted to do for a new story. Next chapter will be called the hero found :). Don't worry Artemis will show her jealous side/be crazy in love with Percy heh. Mm can't wait to write some fluff and possessiveness. Yes there will be lemons/limes. Read and review. Let me know how you like the story. One more story and then I'll update either Love sick moon goddess or GOTH and Apollo's punishment. Then more new stories and finally Gods/demigods read/watch GOTH and Apollo's punishment. I'm really looking forward to continuing my stories.**


	2. Thalia sees Percy again and again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters, Rick does.**

 **A/N: It's been about a little over a month since I started this story. I wrote last chapter while I was riding in a greyhound bus. Many people have been begging me for chapter 2, so here it is. I will be updating my other stories too. I also will be writing more stories, but some different anime/book. Sorry this took awhile, I've been sick and I also had a tooth removed.**

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

Thalia just got back rescuing another girl from almost being raped by her step-dad. She sighs a bit as she remembers the mission Artemis gave her last time. She tells the girl that she needs to check on her cousin's house. She notices five familiar figures on the porch. _What are Hades, Poseidon, Hebe, Hecate, and Iris doing there?_ She watches them change into their human forms. She wonders if they know about Percy being alive all this time and not telling anyone, but then again when she told Artemis a few months ago about the second time seeing him. Lets just say one target has a huge hole in the middle of it and can't be repaired. _I think Jessica and Tammy are still scared of Artemis._ She giggles a bit at that thought. She doesn't really want to tell anything to her patron especially about her cousin still together with the girl.

She smiles a bit when she sees her cousin answer the door and jumps into the arms of his father. _Well going by how excited he looks, this is not the first time they been here._ She narrows her eyes a bit at that thought. Too bad she can't hear anything they're talking about especially with the girl. Her eyes widened and her body shook at the sight of the girl giving him a chaste kiss on his lips. _Ooh shit, I'm screwed._ She feels very afraid to report to her leader. _Oh god this time it will be worse._ She can still remember her leader's rage.

Flash back( 2 months ago)

Thalia decided to check at Percy's house to see if she was hallucinating four months ago when she saw him running after a cute little girl. _Maybe she's right I'm losing my mind that I want him to be alive so much._ She shakes her head to get rid of the negativity. She silently watches the house for any movement, but so far nothing. She lets out a sigh in unhappiness. Her eyes widen when she sees Percy walking about of the door. She feels her heart beating faster as she lays her eyes on him. She smiles brightly as tears leaks out of her eyes. _Ooh my looks like little Percy has a cute girlfriend._ She also sees the cute little girl he was chasing after four months ago. _She must be his little sister._ She watches the group lay out a large blanket onto the grass and put blue colored food on it. She was thinking that he's the same seaweed brain that she knows.

She continues the watch her cousin with his little sister and cute girlfriend have a picnic. _Well now I know that I wasn't hallucinating. He's really alive._ She feels really happy and decides to go see him. She steps out from behind a tree and walks over to the couple. "Hi Percy, long time no see" She said smiling brightly at him.

Percy tilts his head to the side and looks at the strange girl with confusion. "Um sorry miss, but how do you know my name?" He asks her a bit curious.

Thalia frowns at what Percy just asked her. _I see he lost his memories, but the question is how? Did he go to the river Lethe to lose them?_

"Hey are you still there?" Percy asks her as he waves his hand in front of her face.

Thalia looks at Percy and nods at him. "Yeah sorry I was just thinking. I guess you don't remember me, but my name is Thalia" She said to him with a small smile as tears leaks out of her eyes and down her face. She tells him that they'll meet again before running away quickly.

Percy frowns a bit as the strange girl runs away from them. "Maybe I should ask mom or dad if they know a girl name Thalia" He said to himself before shaking his head and turning his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Who was that?" Mary asks her boyfriend softly.

"I don't know Mary, but for some strange reason I feel like I met her before" Percy said to her a bit confused. He decides to forget about it and enjoy his time with his girlfriend and little sister.

Thalia looks back and sees Percy sit together with his girlfriend again. _I'm sure Lady Artemis will be happy to know that he's alive and well._ She walks to the hunter's camp and makes her way to her leader's tent.

"Lady Artemis is not in her tent, she's at the archery range Thalia" Pheobe said to her fellow hunter with a small smile before leaving the area.

Thalia cursed loudly as she forgot to get a camera and take a picture of Percy with his girlfriend and cute little sister. _Next time I'll buy one and ask to take a picture of them._ Little did she know that she won't ever take that picture. She runs to the archery range and sees Artemis shooting a target.

Artemis sensed her lieutenant enter the archery range. "Welcome back Thalia. Did you find anything out?" She asks her a bit curious as she continues to shoot the target.

"Thank you Artemis and yes I did" Thalia said to her leader happily.

"Oh so you found him then?" Artemis asks her a bit curious.

"Yes I did. I was watching Sally's house and he came outside along with two girls. One seems to be his girlfriend and the other his cute little sister" Thalia said to her leader with a small smile. "Percy looked so cute holding hands with his girlfriend" She said to the moon goddess with a happy sigh.

Artemis stops shooting arrows after what Thalia just said to her about Percy having a girlfriend and holding hands with her. Before his 'death' she was crushing on him hard especially after taking the sky for her, but she kept her feelings locked up because of her being a maiden goddess and the daughter of Athena. She turns her attention to her half-sister. "What did you just say Thalia?" She asks her in a calm voice.

Thalia senses dread around her. She's thinking if she should just say that she was lying or tell the truth? She chews on her bottom lip a few times before answering Artemis. "Um Percy has a girlfriend and he held hands with her" She said to the moon goddess gulping a bit as she feels the air get heavier from her leader's power. _It can't be. Does Artemis have a crush on Percy?_

Artemis lets out more of her power at what Thalia just said to her. She couldn't believe that Percy would just leave them and stay in the mortal world and get a girlfriend. That last thought makes her feel like she was stabbed by many knives. She lets out even more power as her rage gets higher. "How dare that slut touch Percy!" She lets out a loud growl and starts shooting her arrows at the target quickly. The last arrow that she shot infused with her power causes a very big hole in the target.

Thalia's body shook as she looked at the very large hole in the target. She gulped and slowly backed away from the angry goddess.

"I'm scared Jessica" Tammy said to her big sister crying heavily.

"It's okay Tammy everything will be fine" Jessica said to her little sister as she hugs her tightly.

Thalia looks at the younger girls not too far from them. _Shit she's scaring the little ones also. She's a lot more powerful when in rage._ "Milady you're scaring the younger hunters" She said to her leader with a small frown.

Artemis calms down a bit at what her Lieutenant just said about her scaring the younger hunters. She breathes slowly and looks at Thalia. "I think we need to talk in my tent" She said to her in a cold voice.

The ends of Thalia's hair stands up at the cold voice of Artemis. "U-umm I think I just heard Pheobe and Atlanta calling me to help with their chores" She said to the moon goddess in a hurry.

Artemis watches her half-sister in amusement. "I think they can handle the chores Thalia" She said as she walks towards her Lieutenant.

Thalia looks from left to right as the moon goddess gets closer to her. "Um I think tomorrow would be better, I'm very tired" She said to her leader.

Artemis silently laughs a bit at the poor attempt of an excuse. "Mm don't worry you'll be able to sleep, but right after we have this very important talk" She said to Thalia as she places her hand onto her shoulder and flashes them away to her tent.

Thalia pushes away from Artemis. "What the heck was that Artemis? I think you scared quite a bit of young hunters" She said to the moon goddess with a small glare.

"I was angry and let out lots of my power" Artemis said to her half-sister with a small frown.

"Why were you angry Artemis? Was it about Percy having a girlfriend and holding hands with her?" She asks her tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

Artemis' face turns bright gold at what Thalia just said to her. "It was about him leaving us" She said to her hoping that she believes her.

Thalia shakes her head from side to side. "Do I look stupid Artemis? I think the reason why was because you're jealous of Percy's girlfriend" She said to her with a small grin.

Artemis blushes a dark shade of gold. "There's no way that I'm jealous of the mortal girl" She said to Thalia as she looks away.

"Mm is that so? I guess I don't have to tell you anything about him then" Thalia said to her leader with a wide grin.

Artemis forces the blush down and grabs Thalia. "You will tell me everything you saw" She said to her a bit in anger.

"Mm I knew it, so you're crushing on my cousin." Thalia said to Artemis teasingly with a small smirk.

Artemis' face turns three different shades of gold. "N-no I don't and stop changing the subject" She said to the demigod.

Thalia's grin gets wider. "Mm fine I'll drop it and tell you, but you'll have to control yourself" She said to the moon goddess softly.

Artemis nods at Thalia. "Fine I can do that" She said to her with a small smile. She hopes that Percy and the girl didn't go farther than holding hands.

Thalia nods at Artemis. "Okay, well I guess I'll start off at the beginning. I decided to see if I was delusional by spying on Sally's house" She said to her with a sad smile.

Artemis frowns at what her Lieutenant just said about her being delusional because she supposedly saw him four months ago. "Go on" She said to her softly.

Thalia nods at her. "Well after awhile I was just about to give up when I saw Percy coming out of the house along with two cute girls. One of them being around his age and the other being much younger. " She said with small smile.

"I silently watched Percy and his girlfriend lay down a blanket onto the grass and place blue colored food on it." She said as she smiles a bit more remembering the cute scene.

Artemis clears her throat to get Thalia to stop day dreaming.

Thalia's face turns bright red. "Sorry about that I was just remembering how cute Percy and the others were" She said to the moon goddess. Immediately after she said that, she notices Artemis letting out some of her power. "You have to control yourself Milady" She said to to her.

Artemis bites her bottom lip and nods at the demigod. She silently fumes at the girl who took Percy away from her. "Okay I'm calm. Just keep going" She said to her.

Thalia chews on her bottom lip nervously before nodding to her. "Well I kept watching them. Percy grabbed the girl's hand and smiled at her. After that I stepped out from my hiding spot and approached them" She said with a small smile. She thought it would be a happy reunion.

"Keep going Thalia" Artemis said to her sister as grits her teeth. She doesn't like the thought of any girls touching 'her' Percy. Well she let Athena's daughter touch him and she broke his heart causing him to be 'killed'.

Thalia looks at Artemis before nodding at her. "Well when I approached them I was expecting Percy to call my name, but that never happened." She said sadly.

Artemis looks at Thalia noticing her unhappiness. "What happened Thalia?" She asks her as she wraps her arms around her sister.

"He asked me how did I know his name" Thalia said to Artemis as tears leak out of her eyes and down her face. "I was thinking in my head that he lost his memories and trying to find out how. One answer I came up with is him using the river Lethe" She said to the moon goddess.

Artemis' eyes widened at what Thalia just said to her about Percy losing his memories by using the river Lethe in the underworld. "So he planned this, but he needed help to do this" She said to her Lieutenant tilting her head to the side. She wonders who helped him fake his death.

Thalia nods at Artemis. She was thinking the same. "After that I told him my name and said that we'll meet again before running away from them. It was too painful for me" Thalia said to her. She decides to tease and see if she could make the moon goddess show her real feelings. "Ooh yeah before I came to camp I was thinking next time I'll buy a camera and take a picture of Percy and his cute girlfriend" She said happily.

Artemis' eyes widened at what Thalia just said. She glares at her sister as she lets out some of her power. "You will not buy a camera or take a picture of Percy and his girlfriend" She said to her.

 _Yikes Artemis is possessive of Percy._ Thalia shudders at the thought of Percy and his girlfriend meeting Artemis. "Well since we know he's alive and happy. We can leave him be" She said to her leader with a small smile.

Artemis looks at her Lieutenant like she's crazy. "Why would we do that Thalia? We know he's alive and now we can get him" She said to her with a small frown.

Thalia shakes her head. "Percy is happy and he doesn't remember anyone. Also he obviously planned this for a bit" She said to her leader.

Artemis deflated at what Thalia just said to her about Percy not remembering anyone. She clutches her chest at the thought of him not remembering her. "Fine, but I have a special mission for you then" She said to her.

Thalia perks up at the word mission. "What kind of mission Lady Artemis?" She asks her tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

Artemis opens her mouth and then closes it trying to decide how to phrase it. "Well it's related to Percy. Whenever we come back to New York City I want you to keep an eye on him and report everything to me" She said to her.

Thalia's jaw dropped at what Artemis just said to her. "Wait you want me to stalk my cousin?" She asks her with a small frown.

Artemis' face turns bright gold. "No just watch over him and make sure he's safe" She said shaking her head from side to side.

Thalia sighs a bit. "I'm not stupid Artemis, you want me to spy on him and I'm guessing it has to do with the girlfriend too right?" She said to the moon goddess teasingly.

Artemis narrows her eyes at Thalia. "She's not his girlfriend" She spits out the word girlfriend like it's poison.

Thalia's eyes widened at what Artemis just said. "Whoa there. You don't have to be so jealous of Percy's girlfriend" She said to her giggling a bit. She shuts up after seeing her leader's angry face. "Okay fine I'll take the mission" She said to her.

Artemis nods at Thalia. "Remember I want to know everything you see. If not there might be another jack-elope added to the species" She said to the demigod.

Thalia shivers a bit. _Great maybe I should have not said anything about Percy and because of me there's a lovesick moon goddess now._ "I understand Lady Artemis" She said nodding at her.

Flashback end

Thalia watches Percy hug each of the immortals. She smiles a bit at how her cousin looks so happy with his dad and the other gods and minor gods.

"Who's that?" Serena asks the older girl tilting her head to the side.

Thalia smiles and looks down at the girl. "Well his name is Percy and he's my cousin" She said to her happily.

Serena nods at her. "How come you're just watching and not talking to him?" She asks her a bit curious on why she's spying on the cute boy.

Thalia frowns a bit at the girl's question. "Well he lost his memories and doesn't remember anyone from his old life" She said to her sadly.

Serena's eyes widened at what the older girl just said to her. "So he has amnesia then? That's really sad" She said to her frowning a bit.

Thalia nods at the younger girl. "Yes and my leader wants me to report everything to her" She said to her shivering a bit.

Serena smiles a bit. "Ah I see. Well we should go to my new home then sister" She said to the older girl.

"Yes we should leave now" Thalia said to her softly. She looks at her cousin one last time before turning around and leaving with the girl to the hunters. _Well I'm getting closer to my death._ She chuckles a bit at that thought. She leads the girl towards Artemis' tent. She knocks on the tent.

"Come in" Artemis said loudly to her Lieutenant.

Thalia opens the flap and walks into the tent. "I'm back from my mission to rescue the maiden Lady Artemis" She said to her with a small smile.

Artemis nods at Thalia before turning her attention to the girl. She offers the girl a spot in her hunt.

"Yes I'll join Lady Artemis" Serena said to her excitedly.

Artemis nods at her. She tells her how to make a pledge.

Serena looks over at the moon goddess. "I, Serena Carter pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, and join the hunt."

Artemis smiles warmly at her new hunter. "Welcome to the hunt Serena." She said to her. She summons Pheobe to her tent to help Serena before turning her attention to Thalia.

"Great job Lieutenant Grace" Artemis said to her softly.

Thalia grins widely at the praise, but quickly stops. "Well I'm going to go sleep now" She said to her leader.

Artemis looks at Thalia. "Isn't there something you forgot Lieutenant Grace?" She asks her with a raised eyebrow.

Thalia bites her bottom lip a few times."Ooh you mean the other mission. Well Percy wasn't at his house at all" She said to Artemis hoping that she believes her.

Artemis looks at her lieutenant knowing that she's lying obviously by the way her body shakes and how she didn't look her in the eyes. "You're lying" She said to her bluntly.

Thalia squirms around a bit as she looks at her leader. She puts her head down in defeat. "Fine Percy was at the house" She said to her with a small frown.

Artemis nods at Thalia. "Good now I want you to tell me everything you saw. Don't leave anything out" She said to her.

Thalia nods reluctantly at Artemis. "Well first thing I saw when I started to spy on Percy was five immortals appearing at the front door before changing into their human forms" She said to her.

Artemis' eyes widened at what she just found out. "Okay, so five immortals know he's alive. Who are they?" She asks her with a small frown.

Thalia looks away from her leader. "Hades, Poseidon, Hebe, Iris, and Hecate knows Percy is a live" She said to her.

Artemis feels anger coursing through her body. She couldn't believe that both her uncles kept Percy being a live from them. "I see, so that's why you couldn't message Sally." She said to Thalia gritting her teeth.

Thalia's eyes widened. "Ah that makes sense, but I'm curious did Percy plan all this with those five immortals" She said to the moon goddess tilting her head to the side a bit curious.

"I'm not sure, but they know what happened to Percy obviously." Artemis said to Thalia with a small frown. "So what else?" She asks her.

Thalia really didn't want to say the next part. "Well Percy was talking to each of them, but I couldn't hear anything from how far I was from them" She said to her. "AfewminuteslaterPercy'sgirlfriendgavehimachastekissonthelips."She said extremely fast.

Artemis blinks as she tries to make sense of what her Lieutenant just said. "What was that about Percy? Can you talk slower?" She asks her a bit curious.

Thalia's face turns pale white at what Artemis just asked her. If only I was a goddess. _I could just flash away quickly._ " Well a few minutes after talking to the immortals Percy's girlfriend gave him a chaste kiss on the lips" She said to her leader as she looks away.

Artemis' mind shuts down at what Thalia just said to her. "How dare that slut take Percy's first kiss. That was mine" She said loudly in anger. She lets out some of her power as her anger gets higher. During the last four months Artemis found out that she loves him dearly and that she's very possessive of him. During the last four months Artemis had some not so innocent dreams which was strange for an Olympian.

Thalia's eyes widened at what her leader just said. _Okay so Artemis loves Percy and is extremely possessive of him. Good luck cousin._ She decides to try and calm Artemis down. "Um that wasn't Percy's first kiss though, his first one was with Annabeth" She said to the moon goddess.

Artemis turns her attention to Thalia. "I see that spawn of Athena was his first kiss, but he doesn't remember that" She said to her with a small frown.

Thalia bites her bottom lip a few times before nodding at her. "That's true, but I'm sure that he's waiting for his silver eye moon goddess to sweep him off his feet" She said to Artemis to calm her down.

Artemis' anger disappears from her face and is replace with a golden blush instead. Even though she knows Thalia just said that to calm her down, her heart started to race.

Thalia sighs happily as she avoided the whole hunter's camp being smothered in Artemis' power. "Milady I didn't know that you loved Percy though. I noticed that you're very possessive of him" She said to the moon goddess teasingly. "How long?" She asks her a bit curious.

Artemis blushes several shades of gold. "I think during the four months we were gone. I already had a crush on him which got deeper after he took the sky" She said to her looking away.

Thalia grins widely. "Ah I see, but I'm guessing that you locked those feelings away because you're a maiden and Percy had a girlfriend right?" She said to her with a small smile.

Artemis chews on her bottom lip before nodding at her. "Yes you're completely right" She said to her.

Thalia nods at Artemis. "Okay, but I'm curious what's the difference between then and now?" She asks her.

Artemis looks at Thalia. "Well I decided that I want to be happy and not lonely." She said to her half-sister.

Thalia nods at Artemis. "I see. Your decision doesn't have to do with the girl and being jealous right?" She asks her teasingly.

Artemis' face turns three different shades of gold. "W-well I admit I was jealous of the girl four months ago. I was thinking what would I feel if I never saw him and the thought froze me." She said to her as tears leaks out of her eyes. "I mean I've been fine with being lonely, but then I saw those couples at that city and my heart broke at their happiness" She said to her sadly.

Thalia sighs a bit as she wraps her arms around Artemis comforting her. "There there. I'm sure you'll be able to see Percy again" She said to her softly as she runs her fingers in circles around her back.

Artemis sobs a bit. "Why should I be the only one who's unhappy?" She asks Thalia with a small frown.

Thalia frowns a bit. "Well you're right. You should have a chance at happiness, but what will you tell the other hunters?" She asks her a bit curious. She knew that the hunters have been trying to fix Percy and Artemis together even though he already had Annabeth. _Well she doesn't need to know about the reason why the hunters wanted to go to camp so much._

Artemis' eyes widened at what Thalia just said to her. "Ah I didn't think about them. They'll hate me and kill Percy" She said to her sobbing a bit more.

Thalia smiles softly as she continues to comfort her mistress. "I'm sure you're exaggerating about them hating you. Also the hunters see Percy is not like any other boy. He's not arrogant, he's nice, he didn't brag about anything especially when he saved you, and many other things" She said to her with a small smirk.

Artemis moves away from Thalia and smiles at her. "Thank you for cheering me up. You're a wonderful Lieutenant" She said to her. "Lets go join the hunters and eat" She suggests to her softly.

Thalia nods at Artemis as they walk out of the tent together. A bright light shines as soon as they come out.

"Arty there you are. We need to go. Father is calling us" Apollo said to his sister.

Artemis growls at her brother. She didn't like that he calls her that and knows that in her heart that she only wants Percy to call her that or even give her a new nickname. "Shut up Apollo. Lets go then" She said to him as she gives Thalia a sad smile. "I'll be back" She said to her as she flashes away.

 **End of Chapter. Well that took me awhile to write this chapter xD. Mm so Thalia sees Percy twice after the first time. So Artemis is crazy in love with Percy. I might upgrade her to a yandere. Let me know what you think of that. She'll be wary of any girls going near him especially Annabeth. So next chapter will have a flash back of the Olympian's meeting and a time skip of a year and finally Percy meeting Artemis and Thalia along with others from his past that came to rescue a demigod at his school. Read and Review.**


	3. Percy meets Artemis and her hunters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters, Rick does.**

 **A/N: Wew it's been three months since the last chapter. I've been busy working on reading GOTH and Apollo's punishment. I'm taking a small break from that story because next chapter will be super long. So instead I decided to continue my other stories/write new ones. Hope everyone is doing good. Here's chapter 3 of The hero's new life.**

"Talking"

 _Thoughts_

Olympus

Artemis arrives in the throne room and immediately sees Iris in the air. She wonders why she's here with them. "Father I'm here, but why is Iris here?" She ask him a bit curious.

Zeus frowns a bit. "She's here because today is a special day" He said to his daughter sadly.

Artemis tilts her head to the side as she thinks a bit before her eyes widened. "It's the day he died" She said to Zeus with a small frown as she flashes onto her throne.

"Yes niece. Today is the anniversary of my son's death" Poseidon said to the moon goddess sadly.

Artemis nods at Poseidon, but on the inside she's angry. _I know he's alive._ She doesn't say anything at all though.

"We're just waiting for the campers to come up" Hades said loudly.

Five minutes later Chiron comes into the room. "We're here lord Zeus" He said to the god of lightning as he bows.

The campers come walking into the room and sit down on the floor.

"Why are we here?" Annabeth asks rudely.

Athena frowns a bit at how bad Annabeth got after Percy's half-sister left her. "Daughter today is the anniversary of Percy's death" She said to her sadly.

Artemis couldn't believe how rude Annabeth is. _Does she regret getting him 'killed'? It doesn't matter I won't let her go near him._ She glares harshly at the daughter of Athena.

Annabeth and Sonya both look down at the ground knowing that it's their fault Percy died.

Many of the campers start to sob and cry especially Nico and Piper.

"Now that everyone is here. Brother you're up" Zeus said to Poseidon softly.

Poseidon nods at Zeus. "Today my son Percy Jackson died one year ago. We're all here to mourn for him and also to watch his memories" He said to everyone with a small watery smile. He had to pretend that his son is really dead or someone will find out.

Artemis glares at Poseidon knowing that he's lying about Percy being dead.

"Lord Poseidon do you want me to start the memories now?" Iris asks the god of seas.

Poseidon smiles and nods at Iris. "Go ahead and play them" He said to her softly.

Iris nods as she starts to play Percy's memories.

The first memory everyone saw was when Percy killed the Minotaur.

"Wow he killed a Minotaur without any powers" A random demigod said with wide eyes.

The next memory that everyone saw was the meeting between Percy and Clarisse.

"Ooh wow sis Percy did that to you" A male demigod said to Clarisse laughing a bit.

The rest of the demigods laugh loudly along with the son of Ares.

Clarisse's face turns bright red at what her half brother just said. She regrets locking her feelings of Percy away because she didn't want to let anyone say she's being soft. _Now he's dead and not coming back._

Aphrodite giggles loudly.

"Why are you giggling?" Artemis asks her with a bit of anger.

Aphrodite grins widely. "Ooh well a certain daughter of Ares was crushing on Percy, but she's not the only one. My daughter Piper and Poseidon's half-sister also" She said giggling loudly.

Piper couldn't believe her mom would tell Artemis that. She seen the way Artemis looked at Percy when he was alive.

Sonya and Clarisse blush furiously at what Aphrodite just said about them.

"Is that why you broke up with me?" Annabeth asks Sonya a bit in jealousy.

Sonya frowns a bit. "We were never together. You just wanted to hurt my brother and yes it's true" She said to Annabeth with a bright red face.

Artemis smiles a bit as she listens to girls talking about crushing on Percy, but on the inside she's thinking of ways to get rid of her competition. _How dare these sluts think they're good enough and can have Percy. He's mine._ She calms down a bit. _It's not like they know he's alive._ She grins a bit at that thought.

"I'm sure Percy would love to hear that if he was alive" Aphrodite said with a small frown.

Poseidon coughs a bit. "I think we're getting off topic Aphrodite" He said to her laughing a bit.

Artemis glares a bit at Poseidon knowing that he's trying to change the subject.

The next memory shows Percy meeting Artemis and the hunters.

"Aww Percy was crushing on Artemis, but decided that stop and instead go after the daughter of Athena" Aphrodite said giggling loudly.

Artemis blushes lightly. She feels happy knowing that Percy liked her, but then she frowns at him going after Annabeth. _He doesn't remember me either._ She feels a bit sad at that thought.

"So I was his second choice" Annabeth said with a bit of anger.

"Yep a certain silver eye moon goddess was always in his heart" Aphrodite said to her softly.

Artemis feels her heart racing at what Aphrodite just said about Percy.

Sonya, Clarisse, and Piper feel jealousy coursing through their bodies.

The demigods watch memory after memory. Some of them laughed, cried, and are amazed at him.

The next memory that grabbed everyone's attention was when Percy begged Artemis to let him carry the sky.

"Wow Percy saved Lady Artemis" A male demigod said with stars in his eyes.

"Really amazing" Another male demigod said with a small smile.

Artemis smiles brightly. That was one of her happiest memories of Percy. _He never bragged about that at all._ She feels herself falling more in love with Percy.

One particular memory caused Artemis to let out some of her powers. The memory of Percy and Annabeth kissing.

"Niece calm down" Poseidon said to the moon goddess with a small frown.

Artemis nods at Poseidon. "Sorry about that uncle" She said to him blushing in embarrassment.

Poseidon chuckles a bit at his Niece. "It's okay niece" He said to her with a small smile. _Oh boy if Artemis meets Percy and his girlfriend, there'll be a blood bath._ He shudders a bit at that thought.

As more memories go by some of the demigods noticed Percy's happiness whenever he was with Artemis.

"Percy seemed more happy being with Lady Artemis" Travis said with a small grin.

Artemis' face turns several shades of gold as she sees the way Percy's eyes lit up whenever he was with her.

Annabeth grits her teeth as she feels jealousy coursing through her body. _He never seemed that happy whenever he was with me._ She frowns a bit at that thought.

"Aww that's so cute" Aphrodite squeals loudly.

Piper, Clarisse, and Sonya are jealous of Artemis getting to have Percy's happiness.

Everyone reacts to each memory of Percy until they come to him finding out about Annabeth cheating on him with his sister.

"That was horrible of you sister" Amanda said to Annabeth angrily.

Annabeth looks down as tears leak out of her eyes.

Artemis was about to go down there and hurt her sister's daughter for the way she treated Percy.

"He deserved better" A daughter of Aphrodite said as tears come out of her eyes and flow down her face.

More demigods make similar comments towards Annabeth.

Sonya cries and sobs as she listens to her fellow demigods talk down at Annabeth. _It was my fault he died._ She feels her heart break at that thought.

Iris shakes her head as she stops the memories right after since she knows what happens next. "That's everything Lord Zeus" She said to the king of gods.

Zeus nods at Iris. "You can leave now Iris" He said to her before turning his attention to everyone.

Poseidon thanks Iris for providing them with the memories.

"You're welcome Lord Poseidon" Iris said to him as she disappears and goes back to her home.

Poseidon smiles as he looks down at all the demigods.

"Maybe we'll see him again if he decides to go for the isles" A female demigod said with a bit of hope.

Hades frowns a bit. "He told me that he'll stay in Elysium" He said to the hopeful demigod.

"Oh" The demigod said as she sulks.

"Now that we're done with mourning and viewing Percy's memories. I need all of you to leave except for the original six demigods" Zeus said loudly.

The demigods leave the throne room except for Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Jason, Frank, and Hazel.

"Is there something wrong Lord Zeus?" Frank asks him with a small frown.

Zeus shakes his head. "No I'm giving all of you a mission. I want you to go with my daughter and rescue a pair of demigods at Percy's old school a year from now" He said to them.

Hera looks at Zeus with rage in her eyes. "You cheated on me again!" She said to him angrily.

Zeus didn't say anything to refute his wife's claim. "A year from now I want all of you to rescue them" He said to all of the demigods.

Poseidon frowns a bit at what his little brother just said. Shit. _They'll find Percy alive there. H_ e couldn't do anything to stop them. _Artemis will be very happy to see him alive._ He laughs a bit at that thought.

"We understand Lord Zeus" Frank said to the god of lightning as he bows his head.

Zeus nods. "Good meeting adjourned" He said loudly as he flashes away towards his palace.

The others flash towards their own except for Artemis and Poseidon.

Artemis walks over to her uncle. "I know that Percy is alive" She said to him softly.

Poseidon's eyes widened at what Artemis just said. _How did she find out? We were careful._ "How?" He asks his niece.

Artemis grins a bit. "Well I'm not the one who found out. It was Percy's cousin Thalia who did" She said to him with a small frown. "Why are you keeping him away from us?" She asks him a bit curious.

Poseidon sighs a bit. _Of course Thalia would tell Artemis about seeing Percy._ "Percy planned everything. He wanted to live with his mom without any monsters following him and possibly killing his family" He said to her.

Artemis nods at Poseidon. "I understand, but where do you, Hebe, Uncle Hades, Iris, and Hecate come in?" She asks him as she crosses her arms over her chest.

Poseidon's eyes flew wide open at what she just said. _She even found that out? Were we not careful enough?_ He chews his bottom lip before telling her about Percy's plan. "That was his plan" He said to her.

Artemis listened to Poseidon tell her about Percy's plan. She's a bit amazed at what he came up with. _And people think he's not smart._ She giggles a bit at that thought. "Thank you for telling me Uncle" She said smiling brightly at him.

Poseidon chuckles a bit. "You're welcome niece and please stay away from Percy's house" He said pleading to her.

Artemis frowns a bit at what Poseidon wants her to do. She wanted to flash to Percy's house and wrap her arms around him. "Okay Uncle I'll stay away" She said to him.

Poseidon nods at Artemis. "Well you'll be able to see Percy at the school in a year from now, but please don't cause trouble especially for his girlfriend" He said to her softly.

Artemis looks at Poseidon with a bit of anger in her eyes. "He's mine Uncle" She said to him angrily.

Poseidon looks at Artemis with wide eyes. "Possessive of Percy? You know that he doesn't remember you at all niece" He said to her as he shakes his head.

"I don't care. Percy is mine. I won't let any other sluts take him away from me again" Artemis said to Poseidon in a dark voice.

Poseidon shivers a bit at the dark tone of his niece's voice. "I see. I won't stop you from seeing him a year from now, but I want you to promise me that you won't try to sneak before then" He said glaring a bit at Artemis.

Artemis sighs a bit. "Fine I promise to wait until I see Percy a year from now" She said to him with a small smile.

"Good and who knows he might be free a year from now" Poseidon said to Artemis before flashing away to Atlantis.

"Even if he's not free I'm still taking him" Artemis mutters softly. She flashes away back to her camp.

"Welcome back Milady" Thalia said to her leader with a small smile.

"Thank you Lieutenant" Artemis said to her. "Oh yes about your mission for Percy. Cancel it I promised uncle Poseidon" She said to her half-sister.

Thalia smiles a bit and nods at Artemis.

Time-skip(1 year later)

Camp-Olympus

"Come on hurry up. We need to get to the school quickly" Artemis yells loudly at the slow immortal demigods.

"Is it just me or does Lady Artemis seem more excited to get to the school than us?" Piper asks her fellow demigods a bit curious.

"I don't think you're the only one who sees that" Thalia said to Piper with a small frown. "She woke us up even earlier today" She said as she yawns a bit.

"Maybe she just wants to make sure her siblings are okay" Frank said to them with a small smile.

Pheobe shakes her head. "I don't think so. Lady Artemis didn't do this when we went to get those children of Hades. This is much different" She said to the demigods.

Artemis blushes lightly as she listens to her hunters and the demigods talk about her being very excited. _Well I get to see Percy!_ She's been really looking forward to this day after talking to her uncle last year. The past year she's been having more naughty dreams about Percy and her, but she didn't mind at all. She even touched herself for the first time during that year.

"She's not even wearing a hunter's outfit. Could it be that she found the perfect guy for her?" Piper asks with wide eyes.

"I'm not really sure because most of the year she's been much happier and daydreams" Thalia said giggling a bit. She knows the reason why, but she's not telling anyone and prefer to let them be shocked.

Artemis' face turns several shades of gold at what Thalia just said about her.

"Tell me about it. She wasn't like this whenever she saw Percy" Pheobe said to her fellow hunter with a small frown.

Annabeth and Sonya finally arrived.

"What took you so long?" Hazel asks the approaching demigods.

Sonya rolls her eyes a bit. "A certain someone wanted to dress up nicely to get male attention" She said to Hazel with a small frown.

"Don't you get enough attention from the male attention at camp?" Piper asks Annabeth.

Sonya glares a bit at Annabeth. "Apparently she wants even more" She said to Piper.

"Now that everyone is here. Lets go finish my father's mission" Artemis said loudly to everyone.

Time-skip(2 days later)

"So we finally arrived at Percy's old school" Piper said with a small smile.

"Yep I remember coming over here to rescue Nico and Bianca" Thalia said softly.

Artemis looks around rapidly, but doesn't find Percy making her frown a bit. "I want all of you to look for my siblings. I have something else important to check up on" She said to everyone. "You're in charge Thalia while I'm gone" She said to her Lieutenant.

Thalia nods at Artemis. She wants to go and see Percy also, but decides to let her leader have her turn this time. _It's not like we'll bump right into him right?_

Artemis smiles before running off into the school. After looking everywhere she finally finds him eating food with a cute girl next to him. _That must be Mary. I'm cuter than her._ She walks over to where he's sitting down at. "Mind if I sit here?" She asks him softly.

Percy turns around and looks at the female who asks him. _She's cuter than Mary._ He blushes furiously at that thought. "Sure you can by the way I'm Percy" He said to her with a small smile.

Mary frowns a bit noticing the way that female is looking at her boyfriend.

Artemis smiles brightly at Percy. "I'm Artemis it's nice to meet you" She said to him in a loving voice. She sits down right next to him.

Percy looks at Artemis with wide eyes. "That's a very nice name. Did your mom name you after the greek goddess?" He asks her a bit curious.

Artemis feels her heart racing while she talks with Percy. "Yes my mom named me after her favorite goddess" She said nodding to him.

Percy grins crookedly. "Ooh Artemis is my favorite goddess too. My mom likes to tell me stories about the greek gods" He said to her happily.

Artemis blushes lightly at what Percy just said. _I'm his favorite goddess._ She squeals loudly on the inside of her head. She feels like she died and went to heaven.

Mary doesn't like the way Percy is acting around Artemis. "It's nice to meet you Artemis, but we have to go to our next class" She said glaring a bit at her.

Artemis glares back at Mary. _She's trying to take him away from me._

Percy frowns a bit at what his girlfriend just said. "Mary we still have thirty minutes left before our class starts" He said to her.

While Artemis is talking with Percy happily, the hunters and demigods that came with her are looking for the children of Zeus.

Outside school

"We looked everywhere and didn't find them" Hazel said with a small frown.

"I think the only place we haven't checked is the cafeteria" Thalia said to the daughter of Pluto.

"Great thinking Thalia" Sonya said to the daughter of Zeus.

Thalia smiles a bit as she leads everyone to the cafeteria. She opens the door and her eyes immediately become wide at the sight of Artemis chatting with Percy. _Dammit Artemis why did you have to be here._ She walks into the room.

"No way is that Percy?" Piper asks loudly with wide eyes as she points to the table where Artemis is siting down at.

Frank looks over where Piper is pointing at. "That looks like Percy" He nods at the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Didn't we see his body with riptide stabbed through it though?" Sonya asks with a small frown.

Annabeth frowns a bit seeing how happy Artemis looks while talking with Percy.

"So Lady Artemis knew he was alive all this time" Pheobe said a bit in anger. She turns her attention to Thalia. "Did you know?" She asks her.

Thalia chews her bottom lip a few times before nodding at her. "Yes I've known for 2 years. I told Lady Artemis right away" She said to her fellow hunter.

Cafeteria

Artemis looks over at the people who entered the room causing her to curse in her mind. _I guess they came to look for my siblings here. If they ruin my Percy time they'll be some more jack-a-lopes added to the species._ She turns her attention back to Percy. "So do you live near-by?" She asks him a bit curious.

Percy smiles happily and nods at Artemis. "Yep I don't live to far from the school" He said to her.

"Hi Percy" Thalia said to him with a small smile.

Percy turns around and sees his cousin. "Hello Thalia. My dad told me that you're my cousin" He said to her with a small smile.

Thalia smiles brightly at him. "Yep we're cousins and this must be your girlfriend" She said to him pointing to Mary.

Percy grins widely. "Yep, and this is my friend Artemis" He said to Thalia happily. "Who are those people behind you?" He asks her a bit curious.

Thalia smiles a bit. "These are my friends from a special camp I go to" She said to him softly.

"Hi Percy. I'm Piper it's nice to meet you, you're very handsome" The daughter of Aphrodite said to him giggling a bit.

Percy blushes deeply at what Piper just said to him.

"I'm Frank. It's nice to meet you Percy" He said to the son of Poseidon.

Everyone follows after and tells Percy their name.

"Um Artemis can we talk to you for a second" Piper asks the moon goddess.

Artemis sighs a bit as she nods to her. "I'll be right back Percy, so don't go anywhere" She said to him.

Piper leads Artemis to a corner. "Thalia told us that you knew he was alive for 2 years. Is that true Lady Artemis?" She asks the moon goddess with a small frown.

Artemis glares at Thalia before turning her attention back to the daughter of Aphrodite. "Yes it's true, but I only found out after Thalia told me" She said to her with a small frown.

Piper nods at Artemis. "I see and I guess that's why you were so excited to get here" She said to her giggling a bit.

Artemis blushes furiously, but all she could do is nod.

"So why did we just introduce ourselves to Percy though? It's not like he lost his memories right?" Sonya asks Artemis with a small frown.

Artemis sighs a bit as she looks over at Percy's sister. She tells them about Percy's plan.

"Wow that was really smart of seaweed brain" Annabeth said with eyes full of shock.

"Percy was smart all along. He just pretended Annie" Thalia said to the daughter of Athena.

"It seems we also found your siblings Lady Artemis. They're sitting at the table right next to Percy" Piper said to the moon goddess as she points to the boy and girl.

Artemis looks to where Piper is pointing to before nodding. "That's good, now all of you have to talk with them and explain everything" She said to everyone.

Pheobe notices Artemis trying to hurry up. "What will you be doing Lady Artemis?" She asks her leader a bit curious.

Artemis bites her bottom lip a few times before looking over at Percy. "I'll be talking with Percy" She said to her hunter with a bright gold face.

"Do you mind if I come with you Lady Artemis?" Piper and Sonya asks the moon goddess.

Artemis looks at both girls knowing about their crushes on 'her' Percy. _Maybe I should just turn them into a jack-a-lope, but also his girlfriend too._ She grins a bit at that thought. "Fine you can come, but don't ruin my time with Percy" She said glaring at them.

Piper and Sonya both shiver a bit at Artemis glaring at them.

 _Looks like she's going all out for Percy._ Piper giggles a bit at that thought. "Okay Lady Artemis" She said to her softly.

Artemis looks over at Sonya waiting for her to answer.

Sonya smiles a bit. "I understand Lady Artemis" She said to her.

Artemis nods as she walks back over where Percy and unfortunately his girlfriend that she wants to get rid of.

"I'm telling you Percy. That girl Artemis is crazy, she's trying to get between us" Mary said to him with a small frown.

"She's just being nice and want to be friends with us. Is that wrong?" Percy asks his girlfriend with a small frown. What's strange was he got the feeling that he met Artemis before just like Thalia.

Mary shakes her head from left to right thinking how dense her boyfriend is towards girls. She could see how happy Artemis looks when talking with Percy.

"Sorry for that. I'm back" Artemis said to them as she sits down right next to Percy.

"It's okay Artemis. We were just talking about you" Percy said to her with a small smile.

Artemis is a bit curious on what they talked about. "What were you talking about?" She asks him softly.

Percy blushes lightly. "Well Mary said you're crazy and trying to get between us" He said to her with a small frown.

Artemis glares a bit at Mary. "I'm not crazy and I just want to be friends with you" She said to Percy with a small smile.

Percy smiles brightly at Artemis. "I know that's what I told her" She said to her.

Mary frowns a bit. "Percy I'll be right back. I need to go to the bathroom" She said to him as she kisses his right cheek right in front of everyone.

Artemis grits her teeth. "Do you mind if I come with you? I don't know where the bathroom is at" She said to her softly.

Before Mary could say anything Percy interrupts. "Of course she doesn't mind. She would be happy to help you" He said to Artemis.

Mary sighs a bit as she leads Artemis to the bathroom. _I can confront her there._

Artemis follows after Mary grinning the whole way there. _This is exactly what I wanted._ She touches the bottle full of water from the Lethe river.

Mary opens the door and walks into the bathroom. "Now that we're here. I know who you are Artemis or should I call you Lady Artemis goddess of the moon" She said glaring at her.

Artemis' eyes flew wide open at what Mary just said to her. "How?" She asks her a bit curious.

Mary sighs a bit. "My mom's species are hunted by you and your hunters, but the question I have is why are you so interested in a mortal especially a male?" She asks her with a small frown.

 _So she's not a mortal then?_ Artemis looks over at Percy's girlfriend. "What species are you?" She asks her curiously. "Percy is mine" She said to her with a small glare.

Mary frowns a bit. _It was inevitable. I'm sorry mom._ Her form changes from a human into a hell-hound.

Artemis looks at Mary with eyes full of shock. "You're a hell-hound" She said to her with a small frown.

"I'm a demi-monster. My dad is a demigod and my mom is a hell-hound. She saved him and they fell in love" Mary said to Artemis softly.

Artemis grins a bit. _This makes it so much easier than her being a mortal._ "I will have to ask you to stay away from Percy. He's mine" She said to the demi-monster.

Mary growls a bit at Artemis. "Never I love him too much. I won't let a crazy moon goddess have him" She said to her angrily.

Artemis sighs a bit. "I tried being nice" She said to the hell-hound as she pulls out her bow. "You won't remember Percy anyway and everyone except for Immortals and your parents will lose their memories of you when you're sent to Tartarus" She said to her.

Mary's eyes grow wide at what Artemis just said to her. She feels her body shake in fear at the sight of that bow. She decides to throw caution to the wind. "What about those two girls who are talking to your Percy right now while you're trying to kill me?" She asks her.

Artemis' eyes glow a bit at Mary's question. "I'll take care of them soon" She said to her in a cold voice.

Mary shivers a bit at the tone of her voice. _She's not crazy, she's insane and extremely possessive of Percy._

Artemis aims her bow at Mary and prepares to shoot.

"W-wait. What if I just disappear and never come near your Percy." Mary suggests to Artemis.

Artemis thinks for a second before nodding a bit. "That would work, but you'll still have to lose your memories of Percy and this confrontation. Is that fine with you?" She asks her with a small smile.

Mary looks at Artemis and nods hesitantly. She'll miss Percy, but she prefers not being killed. "Yes Lady Artemis" She said as she bows her head.

Artemis smiles brightly as she puts her bow back. She pulls out a bottle from her pocket. "This is from the underworld Lethe river. I just have to pour a bit onto your head or you can drink a bit of it. My step-mom helped me make it drinkable even though I had to beg her" She said to her softly.

Mary sweat drops. _She went from wanting to kill me to being happy erasing my memories. I feel sorry for anyone getting in her way of being with Percy. She shivers a bit at that thought._ She changes back into her demigod form. "Just get it over with, but I have one thing to say. Good luck Lady Artemis" She said to her softly.

Artemis grins widely. "Thank you Mary. I'm sure you'll find an amazing boyfriend like Percy" She said to her in a loving voice. "I'll tell Percy that you're moving far away and don't think a relationship will be possible" She said to her softly. She opens the bottle and pours some of it onto her head.

Mary nods at Artemis. "Thank you for giving me this chance Lady Artemis" She said to her with a small smile. She felt grateful being spared by the moon goddess. _Maybe mom was wrong about her being heartless towards us._ That was her last thought before her precious memories with Percy and the confrontation are erased. When everything is done she looks over at the moon goddess. "I'm sorry for bothering you Lady Artemis" She said to her.

Artemis smiles a bit. "It's okay. Now if I ever see you attacking any demigods I will kill you just like the other monsters." She said to her angrily.

Mary nods at Artemis. "I understand. I'm leaving now" She said to her as she shadow travels away from the moon goddess.

Artemis sighs a bit. "Now I have a bit more work to do than killing that girl" She said to herself with a small frown. _She wasn't bad at all, but I won't let anyone take Percy away from me!_ Her eyes glow a bit at that thought. She walks out of the bathroom and makes her way to the cafeteria. She opens the door and walks into the room. "I'm back" She said happily. She immediately notices Annabeth sitting next to Percy making her very angry. _What does she think she's doing?_ "Did something happen Percy?" She asks him.

Percy smiles a bit at Artemis. "Well Annabeth told me that she was my real girlfriend before I lost my memories" He said to her with a small frown.

Annabeth looks at Artemis with a smug grin on her face.

"What!" Artemis shouts loudly as she glares harshly at the daughter of Athena.

Everyone moves away from the moon goddess.

 _Oh boy now you done it Annabeth._ Piper shakes her head as she sits down with the hunters.

Sonya sighs a bit. _You never learn Annabeth?_ She joins the others in sitting with the hunters.

"She's lying. She was your ex-girlfriend who cheated on you before you lost your memories" Artemis said to Percy with a small frown.

Annabeth glares at Artemis as she's forced to remember what she did to Percy.

Percy touches his head as he pants a bit. _What's going on?_ His breathing gets erratic as his head starts to hurt. He tries to get up, but falls down onto the ground and faints.

"Percy!" Artemis yelled loudly as she runs to him. She turns him around and sees him breathing hard. She's worried about him, so she calls one of her brother's daughters to look at him.

Amy, a daughter of Apollo steps up and walks over to her leader. She looks over Percy's body. She sighs a bit. A few minutes later she stops. "It looks like he fainted because of a memory possibly opening up after you told him about Annabeth cheating on him" She said to Artemis.

Artemis sighs a bit in relief. She runs one of her hands through Percy's hair as she looks down at him fondly. Now that she has Percy, she's not planning on letting go of him for anyone. "Lets take him back to the camp and let him rest" She said to her brother's daughter.

Amy nods at Artemis. "Resting is the best thing to do right now for Percy, but you'll have to tell Lord Poseidon" She said to the moon goddess. She smiles a bit as she watches her leader touch his hair. _Looks like we don't have to play matchmaker anymore._ She grins a bit at that thought.

Artemis smiles brightly as she nods at her. "Okay watch over him while I go talk to uncle" She said to her softly.

"Of course Lady Artemis" Amy said to her with a small smile.

Artemis leaves the cafeteria and goes to the bathroom. She uses the water from the sink to make a rainbow. "Uncle I'm calling to tell you that I'll be keeping Percy at my camp until he wakes up" She said to Poseidon.

Poseidon looks at Artemis. "What happened niece?" He asks her softly.

Artemis sighs a bit. She tells him what happened to Percy. "That's what happened" She said to him with a small frown.

Poseidon nods at Artemis. "I see, but what happened to Mary?" He asks her a bit curious.

Artemis bites her bottom lip. "I didn't kill her, but did you know that she's a demi-monster uncle?" She asks him a bit curious.

Poseidon smiles a bit. "Yes I did niece. She's a sweet girl and didn't do anything wrong, but I'm glad you didn't kill her" He said to her. "To be honest I thought there would be a bloodbath" He said to the moon goddess chuckling a bit.

Artemis nods at Poseidon. "I know, but I told her that Percy is mine and erased her memories of him" She said to him blushing deeply.

Poseidon laughs a bit. "Oh boy I feel sorry for anyone trying to get between you and your love for my son and since I know I can't stop you I give you my blessing in seeking a relationship with him" He said to her with a small smile.

Artemis' face turns several shades of gold at what her uncle just said. She squeals loudly in her mind at Poseidon giving his blessing to her to have Percy. "I just called to tell you about what happened to Percy and tell dad that we found his kids. Thank you for your blessing also uncle" She said to him happily.

Poseidon grins a bit. "Take care of Percy niece" He said to her before swiping the iris message.

Artemis smiles brightly as she runs back to the cafeteria. She sees the sight of Hazel and Piper handing Frank and Jason coins. "What's going on here?" She asks loudly.

Jason turns around and looks at his half-sister. "Me and Frank were betting on you being in love with Percy a long time ago" He said to the moon goddess grinning widely.

Hazel and Piper glare at Jason.

Artemis blushes furiously at what Jason just said. "I see. Anyway did you explain everything to our siblings?" She asks them.

"Yes we did Lady Artemis" Piper said to her

Artemis nods at Piper. "Good lets go back to camp and don't worry I'll carry Percy" She said to everyone.

Annabeth grits her teeth as she joins her fellow immortals.

Artemis wraps her arms around Percy's body and carries him towards the camp. _Sweet dreams my hero._ She leads everyone to the camp. As soon as they arrive at the camp, she takes him to her tent. "No one bother me" She said loudly to everyone before going into her tent and laying Percy down onto her bed. She couldn't wait for him to wake up. Her mind conjures up images of her holding his hand, her kissing him and then gets more naughtier which caused gold blood to leak out of her nose. She giggles a bit as she looks down at him lovingly. "I'll be back" She said softly as she leans down and kisses his forehead. "I won't let anyone take you away from me" She said in a dark voice as her eyes glow red a bit before getting up and leaving the tent. She makes her way to the female demigod they just got from the school.

Ciara looks at Artemis approaching her. She decided to stay with her big brother at camp. "Hello Lady Artemis" She said to her with a small smile.

"Hi Ciara. So I'm here to ask if you would like to join my hunters" Artemis said to her half-sister softly.

Ciara shakes her head. "I can't Lady Artemis I want to stay with my big brother because our mom is dead and I'm all he has" She said to the moon goddess with a small smile.

Artemis smiles at Ciara. "Okay, but the offer will still be here whenever you change your mind" She said to her softly.

Ciara nods at Artemis. "I understand, but I won't leave my big brother. I love him too much" She said smiling brightly at her half older sister.

Artemis nods at Ciara. "I understand Ciara. I have someone that I love so much also and the thought of being away from him hurts me" She said to her in a loving voice.

Ciara sighs a bit. "Is it the male that you were carrying and looking at him lovingly?" She asks her teasingly with a small grin.

Artemis blushes furiously as she nods at her half-sister's question. "I'm leaving to my tent now, if you need any help just ask my Lieutenant Thalia" She said to her.

Ciara nods at Artemis. "Okay Lady Artemis" She said to her as she gets up and sits down next to her older brother.

Artemis turns around and walks back to her tent to watch Percy.

Time-skip(3 days later)

During the last three days Artemis has been by Percy's side all day and she even ate her food there. She wanted to make sure she's there when he wakes up. She also went ahead and erased his memories of Mary.

Percy groans as he opens his eyes slowly. He wonders why his hand feels warm. He looks down and sees his hand connected with another one, he wonders who's hold his hand.

Artemis lets go of Percy's hand before wrapping her arms around his body and hugging him tightly. "You're finally awake! I've been worried that you wouldn't wake up" She said to him happily.

Percy blushes furiously as he now knows who was holding his hand. "Need air Artemis" He said to her.

Artemis' face turns bright gold. She lets go of him and immediately she misses the warm feeling of his body pressing against her. She loved the feeling of hugging him. "Sorry I'm just really happy" She said to him.

Percy nods a bit. "Where am I exactly? I don't recognize this place" He said to her a bit curious.

Artemis nods at Percy. "You're in my tent at my hunters camp" She said to him softly.

Percy tilts his head to the side. "Hunters camp?" He asks her a bit curious.

Artemis sighs a bit. "To tell you the truth. I'm Artemis the moon goddess and you're in my hunters camp" She said to him softly.

Percy's eyes flew wide open at what Artemis just said to him. "W-what. You're the moon goddess." He said to her surprised.

Artemis giggles a bit. "Yep, I'm your favorite goddess" She said to him teasingly with a small grin.

Percy's face turns several shades of red. He couldn't believe that he told Artemis that she's his favorite goddess. "Okay, so why were you somewhat flirting with me at school?" He asks her a bit curious. He doesn't want to get his hopes up with her liking him.

Artemis smiles a bit as she traces her fingers over his legs. "Well I think that's obvious. I want you to be with me" She said to him happily.

Percy feels his heart beat get faster after listening why she flirted with him at school. "B-but aren't you a maiden goddess? What about your hunters?" He asks her as he looks away to hide the crimson blush on his face.

Artemis nods at Percy. "Well I like you, more like I love you and don't plan on staying alone for eternity while everyone else gets to have happiness. The hunters are more than fine with this" She said to him in a loving voice.

Percy blushes furiously at the moon goddess's confession. "I see, but I don't really know much about you and why do I feel like I met you before" He said to her a bit curious.

Artemis smiles a bit. "Don't worry we have plenty of time to get to know each other and then we can get to the loving parts" She said to Percy lovingly as gold blood leaks out of her nose. "Mm well you don't really remember me because of your memories, but I think you'll get them back" She said to him.

Percy's face turns bright red at what Artemis just said. "U-um I didn't know you had a perverted side Artemis" He said to her. "Who took off my clothes?" He asks her shyly.

Artemis giggles a bit. "Mm I think everyone has that side of them, but then again my father is a huge pervert. I probably get it from him" She said to him blushing lightly. "Of course I took them off, I wouldn't let anyone else do that" She said to him.

Percy laughs a bit at what Artemis just said about her being perverted like Zeus. "Like father, like daughter" He said softly.

Artemis nods a bit. "Well, I don't mind showing that side for you" She said to him blushing deeply.

Percy blushes deeply as he nods. "I don't mind seeing that side, but I'm still a bit tired" He said to her. He lays back down onto the bed and closes his eyes.

Artemis nods at Percy. She couldn't wait to touch and rub all over his body. Her mind goes into the dirtier stuff which causes her to let out a small moan. She climbs onto the bed and gets under the blanket. She wraps her arms around his body and goes to sleep.

Thalia was worried about Artemis, so she decides to go check up on her. Last time she saw her holding Percy's hand and talking to him. She knocks on the tent, but she doesn't answer. She opens the flap and walks into the tent. Her eyes widened when she sees the cute sight of Artemis sleeping with Percy and hugging him tightly. "Aww" She said softly. She quickly leaves the tent to go get her camera that she bought a day ago.

"Thalia what are you doing?" Piper asks the daughter of Zeus.

Thalia smiles a bit. "I'm going to go get my camera to take a picture of Lady Artemis and Percy" She said to Piper.

Piper looks at Thalia. "Percy is awake now?" She asks her a bit curious.

"Mm he probably was awake for a bit before going back to sleep" Thalia said to Piper. She runs to her tent and takes out her camera.

"Can I come with you and see what you're taking a picture of?" Piper asks her. She wanted to see just how close Artemis is towards Percy.

Thalia nods at Piper. "Sure you can" She said to her as she makes her way back to Artemis' tent. "Be nice and quiet" She whispers to her. She opens the flap and walks into the tent.

Piper follows after Thalia and comes to the sight of Artemis hugging Percy while sleeping.

"They look so cute" Thalia said giggling a bit. She turns the camera on and makes sure that flash is off.

"Yes they do" Piper said with a small frown. She feels jealous of Artemis and wishes that she was in her position.

Thalia pushes the top button and takes several pictures of them. "The hunters are going to be very happy with this" She said with a small grin.

Piper quietly nods at Thalia.

"Okay I have enough pictures" Thalia said to Piper before she exits the tent. She makes her way to where all her fellow hunters are at. "I know all of you are going to like what I just did" She said to them with a wide grin.

Piper follows after Thalia.

Pheobe looks over at Thalia. "What did you do?" She asks her a bit curious.

Thalia grins a bit. "I took pictures of Lady Artemis and Percy" She said to them happily.

The hunters look at Thalia with wide eyes.

"Let me see" Amy said to Thalia excitedly.

The other hunters said similar things as her.

Thalia sighs a bit. "Okay calm down everyone can see the pictures" She said to them. She passes the camera to Pheobe first since she's the oldest.

Pheobe looks at the picture and immediately blushed lightly. "They do look cute" She said nodding a bit. She passes the camera to her sisters.

Sonya notices the hunters all look excited. She turns her attention to Piper. "Piper why are the hunters so happy?" She asks her curiously.

Piper frowns a bit as the camera is passed onto her. _They really do look cute._ She frowns a bit at that thought before showing Sonya the pictures.

Sonya's eyes widened when she sees the pictures of Artemis hugging Percy tightly while sleeping. "That's Lady Artemis and Percy" She said blushing lightly, but she also feels jealous of her.

"Yep, Thalia just took them five minutes ago" Piper said to her fellow immortal with a small frown.

Sonya nods at Piper. "I see" She said to her as she watches the hunters crowd around each other and look at the pictures.

Piper shakes her head. "Maybe do you think Lady Artemis will possibly share him with us?" She asks Sonya curiously.

Sonya looks at Piper with eyes full of shock. "U-um I don't think that's such a good idea. Did you see just how crazy in love Artemis is with Percy" She said to her shivering a bit.

Piper giggles a bit at what Sonya just said. "You're right, but I wonder what happened to Percy's girlfriend. She just disappeared" She said with a small frown.

Sonya looks at Piper as she nods a bit. "You don't think Lady Artemis killed her" She said to her as she feels her body shake in fear.

"I don't know Sonya, but she's extremely possessive of Percy" Piper said to her.

Time-skip(4 hours later)

Artemis opens her eyes and sees Percy right next to her. _Right I forgot that I slept with Percy under the blanket._ She stares at him while he sleeps. _He drools in his sleep, but he looks cute._ She giggles a bit at that thought.

Percy groans a bit and opens his eyes. He looks up noticing Artemis starting at him. He blushes deeply as he tries to get up. "U-um Artemis are you going to let go so I can get up?" He asks the moon goddess.

Artemis giggles loudly. "Mm I guess, but only if you let me feed you" She said to him softly.

Percy blushes furiously at her condition, but he nods. "Fine you can feed me" He said to her.

Artemis squeals loudly in her mind as she pulls away from him. "Great. After dinner we'll have to talk about where you'll be staying after I drop off Piper and the others" She said to him.

Percy tilts his head to the side. "What do you mean Artemis? I have a home to go back to with my parents and little sister" He said to her a bit curious.

Artemis frowns a bit. "We can go to your house and talk to your parents, but you'll be staying with me. I don't want to let you go a second time" She said to him sadly.

Percy sighs a bit. He couldn't make his favorite moon goddess cry and besides she loves him. "I guess we can do that Artemis" He said to her with a small smile.

Artemis feels very happy right now after what Percy just said. "Thank you. I'm make sure to love you so much that you won't ever leave me" She said happily as she hugs him again.

Percy chuckles a bit. He pats her on the head. "Well lets go eat Artemis. I'm sure everyone is worried about you" He said to her.

Artemis nods at Percy. She pulls away from him and gets off the bed. She waits for him to get up, so they can walk to the food area together. She doesn't care that she's clingy towards him.

Percy stretches his arms out and yawns before getting off the bed. _It's too bad I don't have any memories of Artemis. Maybe I'll get them back?_ He smiles a bit at the thought of getting his memories back. He grabs his clothes and puts them on quickly. "Are you ready to go Moonbeam?" He asks her softly.

Artemis couldn't believe that Percy already gave her a nickname. She feels warm and happy from him. "What did you just call me?" She asks him.

Percy grins a bit. "Moonbeam is my nickname for you" He said to her in a loving voice. He held out his hand for her to grab it.

"Ahh we're at the nickname phase already" Artemis said giggling loudly. "What should I call you then?" She asks him as she grabs his hand and holds it.

Percy chuckles a bit. "Just call me Percy for now until you come up with a nickname yourself" He suggests to her.

Artemis nods at Percy as she leads him out of the tent and towards the dining area.

Thalia grins widely seeing Artemis holding hands with Percy. "Way to go Lady Artemis" She said to her loudly.

Artemis blushes lightly as she sits down on a chair and tells Percy to take the one next to her.

Percy nods as he sits down on the chair.

"Congrats Milady. We've been waiting for you to get together with Percy for awhile" Amy said with a small grin.

Artemis blushes deeply at what Amy just said. She looks over at her hunters. "Is that true?" She asks them.

Thalia grins a bit and nods. "Yep, why do you think we went to camp a lot?" She asks her with a small smile.

Artemis' eyes widened at what Thalia just said. "All of you were playing matchmaker" She said to them giggling a bit.

"Yep, but you were being stubborn and not working with us at all" Pheobe said to the moon goddess with a small frown.

Artemis' face turns bright gold at what Pheobe just said. "Well I didn't think anything about relationships until we stopped at that city with all those couples and seeing how happy they were" She said to Pheobe.

Pheobe nods at Artemis. "I think I speak for all the hunters that you deserve happiness like everyone else" She said to her with a small smile.

Artemis smiles brightly at Pheobe. "Thank you everyone" She said to them as tears leak out of her eyes.

Percy smiles as he grabs a napkin and wipes the tears. "No more crying Moonbeam. It's time to eat" He said to her.

"Thanks Percy" Artemis said to him as she grabs her fork and starts to eat.

Thalia looks at Artemis. "You move fast Lady Artemis. He already gave you a nickname" She said to her teasingly.

Artemis blushes furiously as she continues to eat her food.

"Why aren't you eating Percy?" Thalia asks him curiously.

Percy's face turns several shades of red at Thalia's question. "U-um Artemis told me that she wants to feed me" He said to his cousin.

Everyone looks at Artemis with wide eyes full of shock.

"Wow Milady you're being aggressive" Thalia said with a small grin.

Artemis blushes deeply as she grabs Percy fork and brings it up to his mouth full of food. "Say ah" She said to him.

"Ah" Percy said as he opens his mouth wide.

Thalia grins a bit as she pulls her camera out. She turns it on and snaps a picture of the cute scene.

"Make sure you get copies" Atlanta said to Thalia with a small smile.

"I agree with Atlanta" Pheobe said to Thalia.

Artemis couldn't believe Thalia just took a picture of her feeding Percy. _I'll ask for my own copy later._ She continues feeding him until all the food on his plate is gone. "I want everyone to go to sleep since we'll be getting up early in the morning to make our way to camp Olympus" She said loudly.

"Milady make sure you put up something to block out loud sounds" Thalia said to her teasingly before running out of the dining area.

Artemis and Percy both blush at what Thalia just said.

"We're not at that phase yet" Artemis said with a deep golden blush on her cheeks.

"Ooh so you plan to do that then?" Jason said teasing his big sister a bit more before running outside to his tent.

Artemis doesn't say anything at all against her half-little brother's teasing.

Everyone else said something similar to the other two which caused her face to turn many different shades of gold, but also her imagination to go wild and blood to leak out of her nose.

Percy sighs a bit. "Lets go to sleep Moonbeam" He said to her as he grabs her hand. He leads her to their tent. He pulls his hand away from her before taking his shirt off and slipping under the blanket.

Artemis snaps out of her daydream and notices that she's back in her tent. She sees Percy under the blanket making her smile a bit. She slips under the blanket and wraps her arms around him. "Good night my love" She whispers to him as she kisses him on the right cheek.

Percy blushes lightly as he touches the cheek Artemis kissed. "Good night Moonbeam" He said to her softly. He drifts off to dreamland.

Artemis smiles a bit. _Well I got a bit farther with Percy. I fed food to him and kissed his cheek._ She couldn't wait until she kisses him on the lips. The thought of doing that drives her crazy. She closes her eyes and goes to sleep.

 **End of Chapter: Wew this was longer than I thought it would be xD. This was suppose to be done by my birthday on the 15th, but things came up. I started it early in the morning on that day. Close to 10k words in less than two days is not too bad for me. That gives me a measurement of how much I can do per day. Well Artemis finally reunited with Percy. She also shows her crazy side when dealing with anyone trying to come between her and Percy heh. Artemis will be very clingy and affection to Percy. Piper and Sonya both seem to want Percy too. Not sure if I should just add those two and that's all. Let me know in comments if I should just make this PercyxArtemisxSonyaxPiper. Let me know what you think of the twist of Mary being a demi-monster heh. Next chapter Artemis drops off the immortals and Percy begins his new life with her after talking with his parents. I'll be updating my other stories and then getting back to Reading GOTH and Apollo's punishment. I will also be adding more stories :). Read and Review. Thank you everyone for reading my story. Hope you have a great day.**


End file.
